Dawn of a New Day
by cobra45
Summary: First fanfic so pleas don't flame.
1. Prologue

**Ok before I start I just want to say that this is my first fanfic so please use constructive criticism. Also there will be many references to other series that are not RWBY related, especially in the Prologue. Also on this story I am treating the great war like WW1 (Yes I know that the M1 garand didn't exist, I don't care)Also this chapter is really short.  
**

Prologue

Aiden huffed as he stumbled out of his pod into the freezing air of the room where the pod was contained.

"F-F-Fuck" he shivered as he fell on all fours. He looked around noting the leaking pipes that snaked around the room he was in. He then gets up and walks towards one of the doors. Opening it revealed a small locker room containing a few things of interest, first his heavily modified M1 Garand Sniper, second his pair of dust sabers (there lightsabers) which could be changed into full auto pistols (which looked like M1911s). Both moded also had their own power settings, for the dust sabers at low power they would act like a normal sword but if they were touched by bare skin they would give the recipient something along the lines of a 3rd degree burn, but at full power they could cut through any material like a hot knife through butter while also making the blade become unstable and resemble a flame (like Kylo Ren's lightsaber). The third thing was his old leather trench coat. Putting on the trench coat, slinging the M1 over his back, and grabbing his dust sabers.

"Time to get the fuck out of here" he said.

\

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Aiden spat as he tried to get one of the ancient computers working. It had taken him hours to get to this room and in all that time he had not seen one person. With a final bang the computer finally roared to life.

"Fucking finally!" Aiden spat as the computer began its boot process.

*loading robco software version 5.12*

He browsed some of the files. Most of them were things on flux capacitors and liquid nitrogen. Then his eyes drifted over a file that caught his attention. It's name was "to Aiden", he opened it.

It read

"I'll be in Menagerie, I'll leave a way to find me on the holodisk next to this terminal"

-Sophi

Aiden grabbed the holodisk and left the room, leaving the terminal on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just want to say that for some reason this sounds like another RWBY fanfic that I just finished reading called Purity which is a crossover between RWBY and Fallout 3/New Vegas. Just want to get that out there.**

 **Chapter 1**

Aiden shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around he was somewhere in the middle of a forest. He looked at the building that he had just escaped. Vines and rust covered the entire building. There was holes in the roof and the entire place looked like it was about to collapse.

\

The pop of gunfire rang out through the forest.

"Now who would that be" Aiden said now walking towards the source of the gunfire. He broke through the tree line only to almost fall off a cliff.

"Shit" he said regaining his balance and looking down only to see Grimm. Shouldering his M1 he peered down the scope.

…

…

…

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*PING* the clip ejected from the rifle.

He slung the M1 over his shoulder and drew a grenade from his trench coat. He pulled the pin.

"Here's a grenade for you!" Aiden yelled in his best british accent (if you ever played Battlefield 1 you know what I'm talking about) and chucked the it into the horde of grim. The it flew into the hord, an audible ping was heard as it hit the ground.

*KABOOM!*

\

"Did you hear that" Blake Belladonna said to her partner Yang Xiao Long.

"What?"

"That explosion"

"Well whatever it is, let's go check it out" said Yang, almost excited

\

After the grenade exploded Aiden slid down the cliff that he was perched on and smirked as he drew his dust sabers and ignited them, a red, plasma blade extended from the hilt and started tearing through any Grimm that dared attack him.

\

Soon the hoard was reduced to severed body parts. Only one Grimm survived and was now cornered between Aiden and a rock. He simply smirked and changed his dust sabers into their 1911 forms and held down the trigger. When he was done the cretchur was riddled with bullet holes and slumped over. He holstered his 1911s and grabbed the M1. He opened the bolt and slid in a fresh clip and let the bolt fly forward.

\

Hiding inside of a bush, both Yang and Blake gawked as they watched this, stranger tear through Grimm like it was nothing.

"Do you think he's from around here?" Blake whispered

"I don't know" Yang replied "but I didn't think anyone uses ballistics anymore"

Then the stranger swiftly turned around and aimed their rifle at the 2.

"I know you two are there!" he said having heard the conversation that the 2 had just had.

Blake and Yang looked at each other. They looked at each other before they walked out of the bush and into view of the stranger.

\

"Wow" Yang said as she and Blake walked into the view of the stranger. "You were awesome where did you learn to fight like that"

"Yang" Blake said "I don't think that he is a student"

"And what makes you say that" Yang replied

"Just look at him, he looks straight out of those old war movies"

The stranger looked at her with a confused expression.

"Wait" he said "What do you mean by old war movies?"

"You know," Yang said "Those movies based on the great war"

The stranger fell silent and looked like he was contemplating something.

"Wait" he said "How long has it been since the great war?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other in confusion

"It's been like...80 years" Yang responded "why, have you been living under…"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The stranger yelled, dropping his rifle.

\

He couldn't believe what he just heard. '80 years, you're fucking kidding me' he thought 'that piece of shit said that we would only be in there for a few days, I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK'

\

The 2 partners looked at each other as the stranger took his anger out on a tree, taking out massive chunks of wood with each punch and cursing every name in existence.

"Well" Yang said "Why don't you come with us"

…

…

…

…

"What?" the stranger said stopping his rampage on the tree.

"Yea" Yang confirmed "It's obvious that you're not from around here"

\

Aiden considered his options. On one hand he could go with them and figure out what the hell is going on, or he could say he had things to do and walk aimlessly until he found a way out of the woods.

"Ok, i'll go with you" he said walking towards the 2, picking up his rifle.

"Alright" Yang said "we have to meet up with the other members of our team"

And with that the 3 departed.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my oc**

 **Chapter 2**

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as the 3 walked back to the rondeview point. Aiden following the 2 at a distance but still within earshot  
"So" Yang started "You have a name?"  
"Aiden" he said "Aiden Green"

/

Meanwhile, Blake was completely lost in her thoughts. He looked just like someone from her books. Clueless, paranoid, etc internally she kinda felt bad for him. She knew that she herself had seen things that would make others uncomfortable, but she could only imagine what he had seen, especially during the bloodiest war of history. She took a glance back at the aforementioned soldier. It was bright as day. The way he held his rifle, the way his eyes darted around scanning his surroundings for any perceived threat that would dare attack him. She sighed. Then she noticed that he stopped.

*POW*  
"Did you hear that?" Aiden said  
"What" replied Yang  
*POW*  
"That" he said.  
Yang and Blake listened  
*POW*  
"Oh no" said Yang  
Aiden looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?"  
"Thats Ruby" she said and started sprinting towards the sound of gunfire followed by Blake and then by Aiden.

/

The group broke through the tree line only to see a wall of grim that looked to be surrounding something.  
"Well this shouldn't be too hard" Aiden said as he grabbed a grenade from his trench coat. He pulled the pin and lobbed it towards the horde of grim.  
"Wait, what did you just throw?" Blake asked in mild confusion.  
Aiden smirked "A little present for the grim"  
They watched as the round explosive soared through the air and landing next to one of the grim's feet.

…  
KA-BOOM  
Grim body parts flew in every possible direction. Blake and yang looked at the dismembered mess in slight horror while Aiden smirked and grabbed his 1911s, changing them into dust sabers, and charged the horde.  
By this point most of the grim had noticed the new combatant in the "ring" and had all turned their attention to him, and almost instantly regretting it. Aiden ignited his sabers and began to slice through the hoard like it was nothing. Monsters that had ravaged towns and had slaughtered countless numbers of people fell at the mere sight of the great war sniper.

/

A thick black haze flowed over the former battlefield as grim of the now destroyed hoard dissolved into thick black smoke.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!"  
Aiden nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the shriek of someone behind him. He whirled around and pointed his rifle at the source of the sound, only to see red in his scope. He looked at his target only to see a girl who was wearing a black dress with red trim around the bottom (as you can tell I am not a fashion designer).  
Aiden looked at her quizzically. "And who are you?"  
"Thats Ruby" Yang said walking up beside him.  
"And who is the other girl" Aiden replied referring to the girl who was wearing a white dress.  
"That's Weiss" Blake said walking up beside Yang.  
"We should start heading back to beacon" Yang said checking her scroll realizing that they were an 30 minutes late.  
Aiden looked at the scroll in astonishment, he had never seen anything like that in his life but he shook off his curiosity when he relished that the way she was holding her scroll was oddly close to something else that he wouldn't mind staring at.

/

"It appears that team RWBY has a new member" Glenda said as she watched the said team walk into beacon.  
"It appears so" Ozpin said, sipping his coffee. "Send him to my office as soon as possible, I need to speak with him"


End file.
